Screen Gems Television
April 1951–1952 1952–1955 Screen gems 1948.jpg Scocco.jpg SCreen Gemo.jpg screengems53_c.jpg|''1954 Variant'' Screen Gems Film Presentation 1950s.png 1955–1960 Screen Gems 1955.jpg NewMapple.png 1960–1963 Screen lefttt.jpg Windows XPX ESPNews.jpg Windows XPXPXPXPXPXPXXPPX.jpg Ertwrt.jpg|Certificate Vignette from 1960|link=http://scripophily.net/screengemsinc.html 1963–1965 Screen Gems Production 1963.png Screen Gems 1963b.jpg Screen Gems 1963 B&W.png Screen Gems Television (1963).png 1965–1974 In 1965, Screen Gems launched their new "S" symbol which looks like a spiral. This logo, nicknamed the "S from Hell" was very infamous to many people. It was one of the scariest logos ever. It starts off with a yellow background with two parallelograms coming from the top and bottom. They grow away for the circle to be in the middle and "SCREEN GEMS" zooming in from the bottom. In 1970, the "S" was black. The byline was added on the period time of July 12, 1972. The Screen Gems logo was designed by Tom Geismar of Chermayeff & Geismar. In 1974, Screen Gems was renamed to Columbia Pictures Television. The Screen Gems name was brought back in 1999 for it's movie counterpart. 1965–1972 Screen Gems (1965) Logo.svg Screen Gems 1965 B&W.jpg|1965 B&W version screengems1965-bw.JPG|1965 Monochrome version. Screen Gems 1966 Black and White.png Screen Gems 1966.jpg Screen Gems 1966 2.jpg Screen Gems 1966 3.jpg screengems1965.JPG|1965 color version Screen Gems.jpg|Another 1965 color version. Screen Gems Television 1960s.jpg Screen Gems Television 1960s 2.jpg Screen Gems S from Hell (darker).jpg Screen Gems Television 1960s 3.jpg Screen Gems Television 1960s 4.jpg Screen_Gems_TV_1966.jpg|1970 variation Screen Gems 1971 black.jpg Screen Gems Television 1970s.jpg Screen Gems 1971 2.jpg ScreenGemsDistribution1965.jpg|''The Soupy Sales Show'' (1965) IAWSG.jpg screen-gems-1971_all-about-faces.jpg|''All About Faces'' (1971) 1971–1972 (The Pierre Berton Show variant) 1971 B&W.PNG|''The Pierre Berton Show'' (1971) Screengems1960s.jpg|''The Pierre Berton Show'' (1972) 1972–1974 Screen Gems Television 1972 2.jpg Screen Gems Television 1972 3.jpg screengems1972.jpg|1972 Version with Columbia Pictures Byline Screen Gems Television 1970s 2.jpg Screengems1972a.jpg|1972 Version A with Columbia Pictures Byline Screen Gems 1973.jpg|1973 Version with Columbia Pictures Byline *Chermayeff & Geismar In-Credit Disclaimers 1957–1974 180px-Office-95-1-.jpg|''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959, following Hanna-Barbera in-credit disclaimer) Sony - Copy.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1960) J1_wSMamDGbDWhfjwPvzWg186444.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962) screen-gems_flintstones-1962.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962) WalmartSun.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1962) screen-gems_jetsons2.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1962) Playboy 19555.jpg|''The Plot Thickens'' (1963) corday1965_a.jpg|''Days of our Lives'' (1965) corday1965_b.jpg|''Morning Star'' (1965) Video 1952–1955= Screen Gems Television Logo (1952-A) Screen Gems Television Logo (1952-B) |-| 1955–1960= Screen Gems Television Logo (1955-A) Screen Gems Television Logo (1955-B) "Silent Variant" |-| 1960–1963= Screen Gems Television Logo (1960-B) Screen Gems Television Logo (1960) Color Version |-| 1963–1965= Screen Gems "Dancing Sticks" (1964) |-| 1965–1974= Screen Gems Television logo (1966-A) Screen Gems Television logo (1966-B) Screen Gems Television logo (1965) Screen Gems TV (1965) NBC Productions (1966) logo combo Screen Gems Television Logo (1965) "High Quality" Screen Gems Television Logo (1970) Screen Gems Television logo (1970) Screen Gems Television logo (1974) The Douglas S. Cramer Company & Screen Gems Television (1974) See also *Screen Gems Pictures Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Sony Corporation Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Coca-Cola Category:Defunct television production companies Category:1948 Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Screen Gems Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Defunct television production companies in the United States